Karin the player?
by Brilliant Genius Number 7
Summary: Ingrediants for a good Kamichama Karin fanfiction: 1 girl. 2 boys. 3 brocken hearts. 2 dates. 1 dissaster. 1 choice. Don't forget to add the LOVE! MxKxK
1. Chapter 1

**A recipe for a good story:**

Ingrediants: 

1 girl.

2 pubetic boys.

3 brocken hearts. (Just in case they don't form on their own!)

2 dates.

1 gallon of dissaster.

1 choice.

What you do:

Start with a bowl of feelings and have a good mixer from the brand, _Situations and hard times._ Drop the girl in the center of it all and add each of the two boys one by one, preferably the youngest goes first. The three broken hearts will eventually form in the mix. Once you see them forming, begin stirring clockwise. Then after 5-10 minutes of that, begin going counter clockwise for another 5-10 minutes. Then place your pot on the stove top and let it simmer for around 3 minutes. about half way through your 3 minutes, add the 2 dates. Make sure you didn't forget to serenade one of the dates in the gallon of dissaster! Whip the concoction into a shape of your choice and let it sit. Once it's cool and ready for the choice that you had sitting out watching the process, spread the choice out evenly and cover every surface. Wah-lah! A good story that would taste delicious in a comfortable reading chair when boredom has sunk into your skin.

Woot! I thought of this story today, and I figured I could work on it on the side. Woot! I'm still going to work on The Other Lonely Goddess, but I really liked the idea of this story. Have fun reading!

**_IF YOU REVIEW, I WILL BAKE INVISIBLE COOKIES FOR YOU!_**

* * *

Karin was having a bad day as it was. There was a pop-quiz in math, she tripped in the lunch room, and came in last in the run during gym; much to Kazune's disdain. She was walking home by herself that day, for Kazune had left class early and Himeka was going over to Miyons'. Karin sighed as she walked into the cavernous house. 

"Karin!" Shi-chan meowed loudly as she pounced into Karins arms. "You dun look so good!" Shi-chan purred with concern.

"Just a really bad day." Karin replyed, sinking into the nearest couch. Then she herad the yelling comeing from the library. She left Shi-chan and walked toward the forbidden door. The sound was muffled, yet still audible as she pressed her ear to the grain of the mahagony door. She wondered if it would be Kazune trapped under a pile of books again. It was unlocked, so she placed her foot on the first step. Then she realized it was two voices. She panicked and ran down the rest of the steps.

_Is Kazune alright? Is Kazune alright? Is Kazune alright!?_

When she finally was standing on the floor of the library, she was huffing and puffing and the two boys still hadn't noticed her. Kazune was holding Micchi firmly by the collar and if looks could kill, Micchi would be long-gone. Karin viewed the scene with confusion.

"I will not lose Karin to you!" Kazune bellowed in Micchi's serious face. Karin stood, frozen like ice. Her heart ba-dumped. It felt like it was bursting from her chest.

"But dear chap, I will not lose." Micchi replied cooly, grabbing Kazune's wrist and flinging it away from him. Kazune was stunned for a second, then he recovered. He was walking towards the door and realized Karin was standing there, holding her hands over her mouth.

"Karin..." Kazune breathed, his eyes bulding. Micchi smirked behind him, as if to say, "_Gottcha!"_

Karin raced up the steps almost as quickly as she had come down them. Kazune **AND** Micchi liked her? She ran until she was in her room, followed closely by Shi-chan.

"Whaaat's wrong Karin?" Shi-chan questioned for the second time that day. Karin looked at her with a expression of sincerity.

"Nothing should be wrong. But everything is wrong." Karin fell over onto her pillow as tears gushed from her eyes. She can't choose between them. Shi-chan's brow furrowed and she tilted her head slightly, before deciding the best she could do was nuzzle up near Karin's legs and act cat-like. Karin let her.

* * *

"I can't cry about this. What's wrong with me!?" Karin scolded herself, tieing her hair back with a ribbon. It was only an hour after barging in on Kazune and Micchi's argument in the library. She exaimined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a shirt that slightly showed off her flat stomach, and a mini skirt with ruffles on the end. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and left her room. She thought it over, and decided that she would deal with this her way. Not the guys way. 

Guys usually do stupid things for a girl, like act cruel or try and be tough. Or ignore her completely after she firgures out. But Karin wasn't going to take the peubetic guy crap. She was going to handle this the way it should be handled.

The hardest thing would be confronting Himeka. Himeka was deeply in love with Kazune, and she knew that. Himeka was also a good friend, and had gotten her through most of her Godly adventures.

She knew that.

But Karin decided that Himeka shouldn't be in the dark about Kaune's feelings. Himeka knew him best, after all. So, Karin would confront Himeka first. But how to do it_? Hey, Himeka. Guess what? Kazune doesnt' like you. He likes ME. And now him and Micchi are fighting over me_. Yea, like that would work out. Karin walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, Himeka was there preparing a late after school snack. Karin shuffled over to her, sweating.

"Himeka?" Karin stuttered, clasping he hands. Goodness! This is weird. Himeka, the sweet. Himeka, the weak. Himeka, the cook. There were so many goo things about Himeka and Kazune fell for Karin, the dunce. "Kazune, he and Micchi were in the library just now_..." bickering over who would get to have me? Better not say that. Bwah! Karin! You should've thought of something to say_!

By now Himeka was paying all of her attention to Karin, munching silently on her rice cake. Karin figeted. "Kazune likes me." Karin said, looking apologetically at Himeka's face. Himeka looked thoughtfull as she kept munching her rice cake. Her eye watered.

"I kinda knew that he like you, it was at the edge of my mind." She said, brushing off the stray rice that was sticking to her pale cheeks. She also brushed a few tears away. "But if you both are happy together, I can except that." She didn't mean that fully, and Karin knew that. Karin opened her arms, and Himeka fell into them, full out sobbing. Karin's heart dropped down into her gut, and it was cold and hard. It hurt to have your heart fall like that. Himeka pushed herself away from Karin.

"Micchi likes you too right?" Himeka asked bluntly, her cheeks blotched red. Karin blushed and nodded. Himeka suddenly looked stern. "Look, Karin. You and Kazune mean alot to me, and I want you to make the right desicion between both of them. Pick who's right for you." She was so sincere that it sent a pang through Karin_. Himeka's such a good friend_.

So while whiping her watery eyes, Karin nodded determindly, smileing at her best friend.

* * *

Step two was to tell the boys the plan. If they dissagreed, they were automatically out and the other boy would win. Karin hoped her plan would work. She found Kazune and Micchi out by a tree in the backyard, icey glasses perspirering in their hands. They both got up once they saw her, looking concerned and alert at the same time. She looked back coyly, blushing graciously. 

"How are you doing?" Kazune asked, looknig into her eyes with his sky blue orbs. She almost drowned in his gaze, but she rescued herself.

"I'm fine!" She blurted, looking away. Micchi noted that Kazune looked openly abashed about this. _Kazune was letting his feelings go out of check in his panick. How cute. _Micchi thought, glanceing at Karin himself in quite an open manner.

"I don't want you fighting over me." Karin declared, gaining confidence now that she was focasing on her goal. She thought of Micchi's light-hearted compliments and his caring demeanor. She thought of Kazune's tight embrace and his sentimental speeches. She though of the kisses she had with them both. "We can work out a better way to do this."

She was amazed with the idea herself. It took alot of thinking to come up with it, and she was almost proud. It would seem very... suspicious to some... But to her it seemed to be the perfect solution. So she told them outright.

"You can compete a different way. You both can take me out on a date," here she had the decency to be a little flustered and overwhelmed at the thought, "And I can decide who I like more." She looked expectantly from face to face. Micchi looked very comfortable with the situation, but Kazune looked shocked and he was bluching a little.

"I'm game." He proclaimed, for a split seccond giving Micchi a sideways glance. "I really like you Karin... And I'm not loseing you to this fiend!" He was fired up and ready to rumble. Micchi looked calm and cheery. He chuckled at Kazune's acusitory fingure and battle stance.

"May the best man for Karin win." He took Karin's hand and kissed it, lingering there until he caught her eye, and then he turned and strode away towards the gate. Kazune looked reproachfully at him, and Karin let out the breath she had been holding in.

She was remembering Micchi, with a smile on her face, the slight pressure of his lips on her skin, the lock of his hair brushing her wrist as he lokoed up at her...

Then she was looking at Kazune, thinking about how cute he was. His battle stance, his eyes. Then he was looking at her too, temptation all over in the air. He reached for her, stroking her cheek; it was a warm, pleasent feeling. He was close. She wanted him to kiss her. Then he backed off.

"I'll wait for the date." He let his hand drop to his side before drifting past her into the back door. He was taunting her, and she kinda liked it. She shook her head. _Stop it! It's not fair to Micchi!_ But she couldn't help but look behind her at his platinum blonde head before slipping into the house herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thank you for reading my story!

**I baked invisible cookies for... Xinna, Kountry101, and AnimeLover951! Thank you guys!**

Sorry for keeping you waiting for longer than usual. I had a soccer tournament. We lost! I'm still proud of my team though.

* * *

I don't own anything, by the way.

* * *

Karin was agast. It was the day after she went about making the begining stages of her plan fall into place. Now she just needed to wait for the boys to choose who would go first. They were two very different people; so she was sure she would have two very different dates. But this waiting was driving her insane. She had classes with the both of them, and she knew that the temptation would drive her mad if she had to wait like this for another day. The only thing, well, person, that was keeping her sain was Himeka. Through it all Himeka was there. She was always reminding Karin to stay fair to both sides, if not pushing her a smidge towards Kazune in the halls, or reminicing about all the things Kazune has done. Then Himeka would cover it up with a thought about Micchi, and then it would be over and they would talk about something that was irrelivent like the lunch menu or shoelaces. All things considered, Karin was glad. She had her feelings returned by two different guys, and she had a best friend who would never let her down. 

After what seemed like a whole day in a place next door to Hell but not quite there yet, Karin finally got a note. It was left by her back pack at the end of the day. It was a white paper that was as delicate as a tissue that was backed by a think red paper. Written on it in graceful curly handwriting was this;

_Dear Karin,_

_I would like you to accopany me on a date tommorow after school. Meet me at the ice cream shop. I assure you that you will not be dissappionted. _

_--Micchi. _

It was short, but Karin was still bouncing off the walls to finally recieve an invatation to her date. Kazune looked nervous, but he was fine with Micchi going first because he would have the last date that Karin would remember. Karin looked up from her note at the long haired boy and he winked, leaving the classroom to begin his walk home. Himeka and Karin disscussed what Micchi might have in mind, while Kazune walked behind them all the way back to their house. Even while Karin was anticipating a great night with Micchi, she sparred a few glances back at Kazune, who she found to be stareing either right at her or at the ground.

* * *

Karin had survived a whole day and night of waiting, and now she was getting ready in her room. Himeka was helping her get dressed. Karin tried on almost a million different things before they decided on a pale pink tee and a blue jean mini skirt with a couple of chunky braclets and a belt with a heart pattern on it. Himeka helped Karin pull her hair up into a high pony tail, and when that was finished, Karin pursed her glossed lips and walked out the door. Kazune stepped out from behind a tree at the gate, scaring Karin thoroughly. 

"Kyaaaa! You almost made me pee my pants!" Karin squealed as she clutched her heart and gasped for breath. Before continueing on to say what he had to say, Kazune sweat dropped breifly as he waited for her to listen. "Micchi's waitng for me Kazune..." Karin whimpered, trying to avoid an awkward position before a date with another man. Kazune shrugged, as if to say he knew but he didn't care.

"Karin..." He said, walking towards her in almost a timid fashion. She didn't move. Kazune let his hands wrap around her waist. "Just remember that when you're out there with him, I'll be here wanting you to come back to me." His breath tingled as it wafted over her skin, and she breathed in his unique scent of soap and love. His arms unfurled around her and he was gone, leaving her with only the memory of what it felt like to be with someone who loves her completely. She shook her head ruthlessly, tears pricking the edges of her eyes, and she walked towards the gate.

_"That was cheating, Kazune."_ She thought, walking towards the place where she was going to meet Micchi.

* * *

Micchi looked at his watch for the fifth time in a period of two minutes. He said after school in his note, so that they could both have time to change but still meet early, but he was there first so he was getting antsy. He pretended to be calm and sure of himself, but he was still worried that something would happen. Micchi never once underestimated Kazune, so he knew he had a real challenge on his hands. Speaking of his hands, they were soaked with sweat.

"Oh deary me!" Micchi thought, his eyes bulging. He shook them in the air and danced around, but the curious lokos of strangers were making him a smidge more nervous. He decided that overall he would just go and wash his hands inside, and then come back out. So he took his dripping palms into the cool ice cream parlor and proceeded to open the door.

This bathroom was a small, clean room with only one toilet and urinal that one person could occupy. Micchi was greatful, because he found his sweaty palms to be shameful and embarrasing. He washed his hands off and splashed his face with water. Good. That cool, calm, and relaxed Michiru was back. He held in his sigh of relief and checkedout his outfit to make sure it wasn't messy looking. It looked similar to what he wore on the first day of spring break when he was staying ove the Kujyou residence. After making sure that everything was in order, he walked out the door. He was about to open the front door of the parlor whe he saw Karin through the glass. He smirked. This would be perfect. Karin stood to the side of the shop, trying to catch a glimpse of her date, while her date was checking her out through the glass of the shop. He finally stepped out of the shop and came up behind her, lowering his arms over her shoulders.

"Hello love." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. He grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her into the store. "what would you like to have before we go?" He questioned, leaning on he counter to see the menu plastered on the wall. Karin looked up at the different flavors and chose strawberry, while Micchi chose banana. They sat on a bench outside and licked their frozen treats, enjoying the sun and each other.

"Were you looking forward to this?" He wondered, letting his hand brush hers on the bench. She blushed her response.

"Yes..." She mumbled, giving her ice cream another lick. Kazune's words still lingered in her head, and she felt very unloyal to be thinking aboutKazune when with Micchi. Micchi seemed to read her mind.

"Don't think about Kazune when you're with me, love, because that makes me jealous. I want you to myself." Karin blushed again. The melting icce cream was almost all devoured by then, and soon it wa gone and they were holding hands and walking down to the park. Then they walked right past it. Karin looked up at Micchi, and wondered where they were going. So far they talked alot about each others favorite foods, music, and their parents. Micchi told her vaguley about what he remembered about his parents, delicatly avioding disscussion about Dr. Kujyou. She told him about her aunt and her uncle, her old "friends", and about shi-chan. Some of it they heard before, alot of it they didn't. Karin smiled to herself. She liked getting to know Micchi. She thought this was fun. Finally, they arrived at their destination.

"Wow!" Karin breathed as she gazed at the little tinny stars all around them. They weren't really stars, they were fireflies, she realized. They were flying around in a meadow full of wild flowers. Karin squeezed Micchi's hand and then whole arm, flicking her gaze all around so as to absorb the scene. "How did you find this place?" She inquired, amazed at the boys brilliance. Micchi chuckled at his companion.

"I found it when I was taking a walk. I thought it was appropriate to take you here because on that walk I realized I loved you." Micchi was full of confidence, stareing at Karin like she was the most beautiful thing in the meadow. Karin stared right back at him, touched by his thoughtfullness. "I was thinking of how to get you and Kazune together. Before that was all I worked towards, other than making sure you were all safe. But little did I know that as I tried to get you with another I was slowly falling for you too."

He smiled and Karin bonked him on the head slightly. He looked at her beaming face and she pulled on both of his hands deeper into the field. They were so young and so full of hope, you could almost see them light up like the fire flies. Suddenly in the middle of the field, Karin pushed him down. Her tinkling laughed sounded all over before she ran away from the boy covered in flowers. He got up quickly, not bothering to brush off the stray foliage, so he was covered in flowers as he chased after the mischevious girl. He finally caught up to her, grabbing her and pulling her to the ground with a thud. They were laughing so hard their stomach musles hurt and their sides ached. Micchi could hold her any longer he was laughing so hard. Slowly his laughter faded as he watched her glance at the fire flies above them. He pulled his gaze away from her flawless face, thinking that the fire flies were the stars, and Karin was the center of the universe.

He felt something moving in his hair. He turned his head to find Karin pulling out a flower from his long locks. She was giggleing, joking that he was a girly man with flowers in his hair, but all he saw was a goddess in front of him. Then he kissed her. She kissed him back. Then they pulled away and looked back at the lovely lightning bugs. Karin looked at the flower she pulled from Micchi's hair. She twirled it between her fingers. She smiled. She touched it down to her lips, smelling it and feeling the petals on her. Micchi's hand was soon there along with the rest of him, looming over her, eternally smileing now. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face, letting his hand linger over her lips for a few seconds as she closed her eyes. He took the flower from her loose grasp and placed it gingerly behind her ear. Then he looked at her eyes and saw dissappiontment. He wondered why until he saw what she was looking at. It was his wrist watch.

"Time's up." She mumbled half-heartedly, her melancholy smile saying it all. Kazune would have to have the perfect date planned to impress Karin more than Micchi did. Micchi walked Karin home because the sun was going down, kissing her cheek goodnight at the gate. The sun looked like a fire fly drowning in a sea of molten color, and Karin was sad to see it finally set.

When she walked into the door, ready to collapse physically but running a field day mentally, Karin froze. Kazune was laying on the couch, where he had been waiting for her. His school work was scattered all around him and his leftovers from dinner were left on the coffee table. Karin a little while cleaning up his mess. Then she laid down next to him on the couch, captivated by his dedication to her. He woke up because of her movement, and with only one eye open he knew what they both wanted. He snuggled her closer into him, clasping his arms protectivly over her, and she enclosed her arms over his. It felt familiar, strange, and wrong all at the same time. Karin liked the feeling, and Kazune was to tired to distinguish it.

"I missed you. Don't leave me again." Kazune mumbled, more than half asleep. Karin was off in lala land as well, and she responded with a breathy voice.

"I won't leave you." She replied, pressing his arms closer around her. He grinned into her hair. All too soon they were both out cold, dreaming of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long! Thank you for waiting! Oh, in case you actually read these things up here, I changed the first chapter. There's a recipe now in the begining thingy.

**_INVISIBLE COOKIES FOR: kountry, KazuneXKarin, Xinna, lilsana-chan, Aristea, Nakima-chan, and StarriSkys! _**

**_Thank you so much for reviewing guys! It means the world to me!_**

* * *

Karin woke up in a daze. She felt something fluttering around her cheeks, and she felt hot air slipping over the back of her neck. The arms resting around her were ones she reconised, and she got up slowly so as to not wake the sleeping platinum-blonde boy. She felt as if having those arms around her was a guilty pleasure, and she was flushed as she raced up that stairs towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with water. 

"_What were you thinking Karin? You had a fantastic night with Micchi, and then you go and SLEEP with Kazune?" _she took a brisk shower, quietly dissproving of her actions last night, but at the same time, she felt this acheing feeling in the marrow of her bones, silently whispering and persueding her to go back downstairs and leap into his arms. When she was wrapped in a towel and heading for her room, she smelled the sweet scent of Himeka's well cooked breakfast, and she caught a glimpse of Kazune in all of his wrinkled-mass-of-clothing glory closeing the door to his room down the hall. She slinked back into her room and lifted her uniform out of the closet, pulling on each article of clothing in a rythmic fashion. Then she spotted the pink rose on her sheets. How she had not noticed it there before was a mystery to her, but she was bubbleing over with anticipation to red the note that was attatched. She read it with shaking hands, but once she finished reading, she stood, puzzled, then threw the note down in frustration.

_"Follow the petals. Kazune"_ was all that Kazune had cared to write on it. What petals? Where? Karin ransaked her room in search of any petals, but even though she went so far as to check under the bed, she found none. _Nice, Kazune. Leave me a mysterious note so I can mess up my room._

She bounded down the stairs with the single rose, looking in every nook-and-cranny for any petals. She took a break and plopped down at the table, setting her delicate rose next to her plate. Kazune was already gone, and Himeka was half way through her meal.

"Have you seen any petals?" Karin asked her friend, who was still chewing. Himeka took her time swallowing.

"No. Why?" Himeka pondered, taking another bite. Karin heaved another great sigh. She was all tired out from searching.

"Kazune said in his note to follow the petals, and I have no idea what that means." Karin played with the rose, rubbing her fingers against the tips of the petals until they slipped in deeper towards the bud. Himeka got up and began washing her plate till it sparkled.

"This is pretty brave for Kazune. He usually stears clear of flowers because he's terrified of bugs." Karin shifted her gaze from the pink rose towards Himeka, who kept her eyes down. The sink let the last drips of the water leak out after Himeka turned the spiket off. She caerfully grabbed the stem of Karins rose and placed it in a vase full of refreshing water. Himeka smiled a the rose, fondly brushing her finger against the petals. Eyes still attatched to the rose, she whispered to no one in particular. "You guys are silly to forget that you must nurture it or it'll die."

Karin was silent. It seemed that Himeka was referring to something more than to the health of the rose.

* * *

Karins search for the petals lasted all day, and whenever she tried to confront Kazune about it, he would magically dissappear. It was aggravating Karin. Where the flipping potatoes are the petals? Miyon, Himeka, and Yuuki joined the search at lunch when Karin was making them queazy by squirming in her seat to catch a glimpse of every corner of the room. Their efforts fruitless, or petaless, they went their seperate ways by the end of the day. Micchi had been smiling quirkily all day at Karin to attrack her atention and arrose the memory of last night in her, but he had failed miserably and his palms where once again sweating as he walked home. 

Karin collapsed on her bed after trudging up the steps with a mewing Shi-chan on her heels. After letting Shi-chan curl up on the bed spread, she lay face down in her pillow and pondered the location of the mysterious path of petals. Shi-chan tried to give hints.

"Maybe it's outside?" She purred, enjoying Karins fingers sifting through her hair. Karin huffed impatiently.

"It wouldn't be outside, because the cherry blossoms are falling of the trees. There's petals every where!"" Karin punched the air. "KYAAA! THIS IS PROBABLY THE MOST FRUSTRATING DATE I'LL EVER HAVE!" Karin was electric with anger, then it seemed she lost her spark as she looked out the window at the fading daylight.

"If I don't find the petals, I'll never get my date with Kazune..."

Just then her door opened just a crack. Karin sat upright in a flash, wondering if it was Kazune. She saw a whisp of blode hair and a pale yellow petal drift lazily to the ground in her door way before the door shut again. Karin got dressed in a flurry of accessories and outfits, and she finally decided on letting her hair flow like a stream down her back pinned to the side with a simple butterfly clipthat matched her silver butterfly choker. Then she had on a black tang top that gave her a curvatious outline and some tight blue-jean capries. fully satified, she proceeded to follow the pathway of rainbow petals.

* * *

There seemed to be a never ending supply of petals, and when the petals finally came to an end, Kazune was no where in sight. Karin heaved a frustrated sigh and plopped down on the bench in front of her. She was at the entrance to the park, and she was getting cold. She folded her arms over her chest and waited about 15 minutes before any appearance of Kazune. 

"_Is this some kind of joke? Was he leading me on? Is he snickering with the butler about how he put the wol over my eyes?'_ She could imagine the scene; Kazune and the mysterious butler haveing a good laugh by the roaring fire over Kazune comment of, '_She totally believed I loved her! As we speak she is letting her stupid womanly bum freeze in the cold!"_ Another hardy laugh.

Karin didn't find it the least bit funny. Tears slid down her face and to many very small people her pouty lips and slick skin would have been a delightful water slide. She was about to go home whe Kazune threw his jacket ontop of her.

"You didn't really think I stood you up, did you?" He scolded, kneeling in front of her and presenting her with a humungous chocolate chip cookie. "You women take forever to get ready, so I figured I buy you a treat for making it this far."

Karin was about to reply with a curt jest about how Kazune looks very much like a girl and must have taken a while to get ready himself, but she was reprimanded quickly.

"Ah, sorry, I take that back. I don't want to mess my chance up within five minutes." He tore off a chunk of the gooey chocolatey goodness and popped in into Karin's gaping mouth. She chewed and swallowed almost obiediantly, and he nuzzled her head with his hand. "Let's have fun, shall we?" He shimmered in the light of the sunset, making the world seem as if it would lose it's colors if he wasn't there.

Karin was eating the cookie joyfully as she trailed behind Kazune. He was going to take her somplace special to him. She finished off he cookie, smileing in content. Karin pulled Kazune's coat closer to her, wrapping it so tightly around her she felt like she could smell the scent of his dreams. A firetruck abruptly flew past them on the road, heading in the directino they were going. Kazune's whole body became rigid, and his eyes widened in fear. Karin softly settled her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worry dripping from every syllable. Kazune said nothing, sprinting off after teh red truck, beautiful eyes blazing. Karin raced after him, trying to catch up, yearning for the feel of his palm against hers again...

Kazune came to a stop in front of a fiery building. You could tell that even though flames engulfed it now, it once was a grand building. It wasw sad to see the ruin and ash reflected in the boys eyes, when only a few hours before they had been held with delicate love and anticipation. Kazune sat down and watched the ash of the once glorious building float with the cherry blossoms in the last light of the dawn. Karin sat next to him, silently watching the flames being smothered by gallons of water. They sat together forever, watching a legacy burn and the ashes mix with flowers. Karin finally pulled Kazune into her arms and held him there, and Kazune slowly lifted his arms to hug her back. She played with the hair on the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. Kazune was somber and the weight of his words made them sink onto the ground.

"I was going to take you there, Karin. It was the last place I went with my mother; a green house of sorts." Her eyes filled with tear that the boy could not cry, and they leaked down her face and over the back of his shirt. He continued on. "I wanted to show you her favorite topiary piece, which was a lion cub. It reminded me of you because it was fierce, but it could be childish... and cute." Karin held him close, pulling herself up onto his lap, her arms circleing around his neck. His fingers glided through her hair, distracting him from the small gap in his heart.

"It sounds lovely, Kazune." Karin whispered, pulling back to look into his eyes and see him smile. He didn't want to dissappoint, and he felt utterly overjoyed she even liked the idea, so he beamed at her. His hands still entangled in her hair, and her arms pulling him towards her, they enjoyed each others warm breath carressing their skin, before they finally had a perfect kiss. Now there was no bleeding gums or forced anything. It was light. It was warm. And above all, it felt good to be together like this without restraint or worry. They pulled away gasping, finding it hard to breath. Karin looked back at the remaints of the building surounded by caution tape. Was that a bad sign?

Kazune could not believe how wonderful it felt for Karin to press her glossy lips against his. He let his hand leave it's postion on her lower back to touch his lips, as if to see if he could still feel her there. Even though the cold wind blew harshly against his skin, he felt heat likie he never did before.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming, "Hallelujah!"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well, we could watch it fly and just keep looking up

And we've got time on our hands  
And we've got (time), got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but (time)  
Got nothing but time on our hands

* * *

Kazune got up from the curb, pulling Karin along with him. Where to now that the date he had planed was ruined? This is a disaster. Kazune decided ultimately for a walk. Just a walk. Sure, it probably wasn't going to beat what Michiru had planed, but he still knew that he loved Karin, and he couldn't bear to lose her. He smiled down at her, with more affection by the second, only able to muster up a couple of words.

"Let's walk."

Karin took his outstretched hand and they walked in the moonlight, afraid that the moment would be ruined with one misplaced breath. There were no people outside, and Karin felt as if the world was theirs. Karin's ring glowed, and Kazune saw it. Alarmed, he looked around.

"Karasuma! Are you out there?!" He bellowed, jumping in front to shield Karin if so much as a fly tried to terrorize her.

"Helpless little Kujyou. Can't protect your queen…" The words bounced off every surface, fading into the night along with the source.

"If you touch Karin, I'll have to…" Kazune stopped, unsure of what he could do. He couldn't trasform; or he'd die.

"What would you do? Challenge me to a cat fight?" The President taunted, his voice ricocheting off the walls. Kazune clenched his fists.

"You're too slow." The voice was behind him now. Behind him where Karin should have been. Kazune whipped around, only to find that his worst fears to be true. Karin was in Karasuma's arms, her big beautiful eyes demented with fear and worry for the helpless boy. Karasuma grinned evilly, jumping back into his sisters arms; Karin still with him.

"NO!" He shrieked, grabbing onto glasses man's robes. His sister flew higher still, jerking this way and that to lose the desperate Kazune from her brothers feet. Kazune was finally kicked off, decending to the ground with excelling speed. Karin stopped struggling. She looked at her protector fall to the ground. _No. This can't happen. _she decided, letting the ring's powers take over her body. _NO! This is MY date and Mr. Glasses man is NOT going to ruin it!_ She broke free from the death grip of the Karasuma.

"Kazune!" She screamed, diving through the air, trying to find his hand with hers. She found it, and with it a boy torn to bits. Karin was angry. Angry with the one who thought he could take advantage of their love to get rid of Kazune. She flung her anger at him in the shape of a bolt of light, and then she returned to the ground.

"Are you alright?" they asked at the same time. Then they smiled.

"I'm fine Kazune. It means everything to me that you're still alive." Karin said, pulling Kazune into a hug. Kazune held her, wondering what stopped him from using the ring. Karin kissed his anxiety away.

"I'm fine as long as you're around." Kazune stated, getting up with Karin to go back home. The date might have been horrible for anyone else, but to them, it was fine just to be together tonight. Once they were back in the house, Kazune tried to say his goodnights.

"Hold on mister." Karin demanded, pulling him away from the stairs. "I didn't save you so you could go to bed. Let's finish this." She continued pulling on him until they were in the kitchen. Then she pulled out a container of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Ice cream this late will make you fat." He said, his 'whatever' face making an appearance. Karin glanced slyly in his direction.

"So you're a girly man now? Worrying about your thighs?" Karin taunted, shoving the ice cream in front of him. "I know it's your favorite, but I guess I'll eat it by myself."

Since kazune wasn't particulaly phazed by this, Karin used a different approach. She put on her pouty face and punched him.

"What'd you do that for you crazy woman!?" Kazune yelped, rubbing his bruising cheek. Karin kept her pouty face.

"Micchi would eat the ice cream with me." She whimpered, turning back around to get two spoons, knowing that she won. Kazune helped spoon the delicious treat out with a stony, determined face, mumbling to himself; _I won't lose. _Karin helped herself to one of the generous helpings in the bowls, and she sat in front of the T.V. in the other room, popping in a romance she had wanted to see in theaters but never had the chance. Kazune scoffed.

"A romance? Kill me now!" He said, sitting next to Karin. She smacked his arm and shushed him, letting the opening credits come to an end with silence. The movie began with a man proposing to a woman and the woman saying yes. Then it went to the wedding. But at the wedding it was revealed that the man's best friend also loved the woman. The best friend eventually splits them apart after the honey moon. Then the man realizes what happened, and tells the woman. The woman runs away with the man. The Man's best friend finds and stabs the man, and at the end the woman in left with her dead love in her lap.

Karin looked over to Kazune, ready to say that that was the most cliched film she's seen in a while, when she notices his teary eyes. Kazune tries furiously to whip them away. Karin lays her head on his shoulder, letting her hand fall on his chest. A fire lights on Kazune's cheeks. Kazune puts his arms around her, breathing in her scent.

"Stop smelling so good you stupid woman. You have no idea what it does to me." He whispered into her hair, letting the shinning strands slip between his fingers. Karin beamed into his shirt, trying not to cry and laugh at the same time. Kazune _HAD_ turned out to be a prince charming after all. She let go of him reluctantly and walked off towards the stairs. The boy felt alone and called her back.

"Where are you going?" He asked, sitting up and wishing she was back in his arms. The girl smiled sleepily, prancing back over to the boy and kissing him passionatly on the lips. Then she giggled at his shocked face.

"I'm going to bed you pig headed sexist. Good-night!" She flew back to the stairs and to her room, pausing only to laugh in front of her door. She had decided. There was only one guy for her.


	5. Chapter 5

YEA

COOKIES! I forgot it last chappie so this one is _**EXTRA BIIIIG!**_

**_kamichamakarinlover25, Nakima-chan, KazuneXKarin, Cursed Cross, lilsana-chan, kountry101, starriskys, Xinna, and Animelover!!_**

**Thank you for reviewing to the story and being so interested! I LOVE you guys! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!**

* * *

Karin awoke with Kazune and Micchi danceing around in her head. She hadn't planned this far in her plan to not let the boys mess everything up. She swallowed hard. _What am I going to do?_ She thought, burrying herself in the covers. Himeka knocked on the door, waking Karin up from her inner conflict. 

"Himeka! What am I going to do?" Karin cried, throwing her arms up in the air. Himeka closed the door behind her as she came into the room to sit on Karin's bed.

"Have you decided?" She calmly asked, cocking her head to the side. Karin nodded. "Well, let the other one down gently. You don't want to break their heart." Himeka concluded, pulling the blankets away from Karin. Karin moaned at the sunlight in her eyes. Then as she got up she hugged Himeka.

"Thank you Himeka! I'm glad that I have you." Karin exclaimed in sleepy gratitude. Himeka smiled tenderly at her and patted her head.

"I'm glad I have you to Karin. Thank you for always protecting me. Oh, breakfast is ready." Himeka concluded, excaping from Karin's embrace out the door. Karin got ready for school and headed down the steps.

* * *

"Micchi!" Karin called at the british boys back. He rushed at her immediatly, smothering her with a back-breaking hug. 

"Karin! I'm so happy to see you!" He gushed, holding on tight. Karin gasped for air.

"Micchi... too tight..." She wheezed. Micchi laughed and let go.

"What do you need luv?" He asked. Karin sucked in her breath.

"Can you meet me after school at the park?" Karin questioned, looking up at him curiously. Micchi beamed at her confidently, kissing her cheek.

"Anything for you luv." Micchi yelled over his shoulder as he jogged into the school. Karin was left standing there in front of the school and she decided to follow Micchi's lead and running to class just before the bell rang. Kazune looked at her sadly as she sat down, Micchi already letting him know about their date that day. Kazune felt jealousy explode inside of him. He couldn't hold back the dirty looks he sent to Micchi, who was glowing like a pregnant woman. (WHOAH!)

* * *

Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki and Karin went over the dates at lunch. Kazune had gone home for lunch, and Micchi was with his fanclub. Yuuki and Miyon kept insisting that Micchi's was much more romantic, and that Karin should choose him. But Himeka was decidedly on Kazune's side, saying that he was trying so hard all the time. Karin sighed and smiled at her friends, not saying a word. Just talking about the details of each date made her spacey and ditsy. Of coarse, when it came to being attacked by Mr. Glasses Man, she had to make up this whole thing about ninjas and sacred pickle juice that was hardly believeable, but it worked.

* * *

Karin waited for Micchi at the entrance to the park. She had gone home and come back, and she was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt that had a bunch of cupcakes all over it. Micchi came up and hugged her as tightly as before, causeing her breathing to stop. She sucked in a couple of breaths before telling himwhat she had to say. 

"Micchi, I--" She started, fiddleing with th end of her shirt. Micchi shushed her by putting his finger to her mouth.

"No need to rush the moment, luv." He stated, thrusting some flowers at her. She looked at them guiltily, and tried to continue with her statement.

"Micchi... I can't except these." Tears were now welling in her eyes with pity for the heart brocken boy. Realization registered behind his eyes, and his look softened. His arm went limp and he let the flowers drop on the ground.

"Oh. I see." He said, looking so downcast that Karin started to cry. Micchi whipped the tears of her face gingerly, and he smiled at her.

"If Kazune breaks your heart, I'll back you up, okay?" He assured her, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. She nodded at him, her smile escaping the tears on her face. "You better get back to him and tell him the good news, because He thinks you chose me." Micchi warned her, pushing her back towards her house. Karin grinned at him and set off.

Michiru picked up the flowers from the cold concrete and looked at the brocken stems and bent petals. A single tear fell down his face onto a petal, and he sat his heavy heart down on a bench.

"I always knew you would choose him Karin. I mean, you chose him before." Micchi said, letting his heavy words melt into the night's silence.

* * *

"I'm home!" Karin cried, throwing open the door to the magnificent house. No one answered her. She wandered into the kitchen, looking for someone to talk to. She found a note on the counter. 

_Dear Karin, _

_Q-chan and I have gone out to get groceries. We'll be back by 7:00. Oh, and I made a meal for you and Kazune. _

_It's on the counter. The salt is in the cabinet next to the microwave. Have fun!_

_Sincerly,_

_Himeka_

_P.S. Kazune is in the basement. _

Karin excitedly grabbed the dishes on the counter and headed towards the libraries door. It was tricky to open the door with her hands full, (she forgot that she could open it if she just put the food down and pick it up again after the door was open.) but she eventually got it and she desended the stairs. Kazune looked up briefly from his book when he heard the chink of the china on his table.

"I though you were going out with that THING Nishikiori?" Kazune gruffly asked, going back to his book. Karin ignored his obvious grumpiness.

"No Kazune, you got it all wrong!" Karin tried to explain. Kazunes blood rushed through his body and he felt hot.

"What, I'm wrong that you picked that fiend Nishikiori over me? I'm wrong that you like him more? I'm wrong that I;m not good enough for you?" Kazune bellowed, getting up from his chair and stareing down Karin. She was silent for a second, amazed that he was so angry. But then she was angry. He didn't even give her a chance to explain! She was about to retort and tell him that yea, he was wrong, but then he turned on her, hurt engraved into every feature. "Just leave, Karin."

Karin wasn't going to let him mess this up. Ooooooh noo. She worked really hard to come up with this plan, and she wasn't going to let it fall apart because of a missunderstanding.

"Look at me you wretched sack of potatoe skins." Karin demanded, yanking him around to face her. Kazune looked at her, shocked that she called him a sack of potatoe skins. "You are wrong. About everything." Karin said gently, grabbing himaround the middle. "I'm not leaving, because I love you Kazune!"

Kazune wrapped his arms around her, slowly obsorbing the information. Then he broke out into a huge smile, swinging Karin around in his arms. He kissed her again, and again... and again... until his stomach rumbled. He blushed and Karin giggled. She got up and grabbed Himeka's home-made meal and she stuck her finger into the mashed potatoes and smashed it into his face. He smiled mischeviously at her.

"It's on, Karin." He exclaimed, comeing after her with a spoonful of potatoe.

* * *

Micchi was still sitting on the bench at 6:45, just looking at the darkening sky. He had the flowers laying on the bench next to him, slowly wilting and loseing their color. He saw a star spark in the deep velvet blue. He smiled, and he made a wish. 

"Micchi?" He heard Himeka say, and he turned to look at her. Her hair was in braids and she was carrying a bunch of bags. She walked over to him and sat down. "I figured I'd find you here." Himeka told him, looking around in one of the bags for something. Micchi noticed her bare arms, and he covered her with his jacket. She looked up at him curiously, then muttered a thank you.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, pulling out a bag of cookies. She pulled one out and offered it to him, which he gratefully excepted. She took a bite, letting the chocolate ooze onto her tongue, and unbeknowest to her, on her cheeks. "Ooh! Fireflies!" She chirped, pointing out at the small glowing bugs. Micchi smiled at the beautiful girl sitting next to him. He took a bite of his cookie too, the chocolate soothing his throat. Himeka got up abruptly, chaseing after the glowing bugs. When she caught one, she went and showed Micchi, and Micchi would smile and they would let the bug go together. Micchi soon got up too, and they both chased the bugs.

"Fooey! Q-chan is expecting me at the shop down the street. I need to go." Himeka exclaimed, running towards her bags. Micchi followed her, wishing that she didn't need to leave so soon.

"Wait luv." He pleaded, catching up to her. He gave her a hug. "Thank you for tonight. I really needed a cookie." He loosened his grip a little for a second, letting his hands travel to her mouth. Then, slowly, he whipped off the chocolate. They boy and girl were silent, waiting patiently for something, but nothing came. Micchi backed away, leaving Himeka wishing she had been sloppier and there was more chocolate on her face.

"There was chocolate on your face." Micchi said with a blush. Himeka felt heat rise to her cheeks and she nodded, picking up two of the four bags. Micchi rushed to grab the last two. "I'll help you out, if you give me a ride home." Micchi bargained, lifting the bags. Himeka beamed at him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Sure." She replied, and they walked down the street with the groceries. Micchi smiled to himself.

_Little star, shining bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Can I meet the girl of my dreams tonight?_


End file.
